Wingless Angel
by foxfire222
Summary: Xander comes across a stranger one night in a graveyard and the man ends up injured.  He takes him back to the Slayer house but little does he know what he is bringing into their lives.
1. Chapter 1

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT**_

_**So I got some reviews that said they wanted more to my story Angel Blood. That was a one shot but I was playing around and thought I would try again for a longer story with a similar plot. The only thing that's really the same is that Castiel is injured and Xander brings him back to get him some help. Lets also say that I am going to change what happens at the end of Supernatural Season 5 so that Castiel was never blown up by Lucifer and is still human and now a hunter as well. And I'm gonna say also that Gabriel never died because he was cool and he is gonna be all big brother in this Fic. Also, none of Buffy Season 8 is going to be used in this Fic because I haven't read it yet. After the fall of Sunnydale they moved to Cleveland. That's about all I have to say so lets get started.**_

_**Xander was walking home from his job as a carpenter. He had his own store since no place would hire him because of his lack of an eye. He did repairs and made pieces on request as well as the front room being filled with things he had made himself. It was surprising what one could do when the monsters were slow around town. It had been about 3 years since Sunnydale and he had sort of found his notch in life.**_

_**The only big thing that had happened since then were these weird occurrences all around the country about a year ago. And then as mysteriously as they had started they had stopped. None of Giles contacts could tell them what had happened but it was clear that it had been a big deal. Thankfully someone else had taken care of it. And while this didn't happen very often, no one really complained when it did. Just as long as it was over.**_

_**Xander was just walking by the graveyard when he heard a strange sound. Out of instinct he took a stake out of his jacket and followed it. What he found made him a little confused. A man was digging up a grave all by himself. Every now and then he would look around as if he expected something to jump out at him. When Xander heard the sound of a coffin being broken open Xander figured he had better investigate. He put the stake back in his jacket and walked over just as the man was climbing out.**_

_**He caught his first real look at the man and held back a laugh. He was dressed in a pair of ripped black jeans that almost fell off his hips. They would have if not for the brown belt holding them up. He wore a pair of white sneakers, which were now covered in mud. He had on a dark green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows. His hair was a black and short, and sticking up at odd angles from the sweat of digging up the grave. He didn't see the man's face but he would have to wait for that.**_

_**Xander snuck up behind the man as he bent over to put the shovel he had been using back into his bag and said, "Hey buddy, what you doing?"**_

_**Xander's eyes widened and his hands automatically went up as the man turned around as quick as lightning, a sawed off shotgun in his hands that pointed right at Xander's head. The man had wide blue eyes and a bit of a 5o'clock shadow. His eyes held no fear or panic, just a sort of determination not to be stopped in whatever he was doing.**_

_**But it seemed the man did not intend to shoot him because upon seeing Xander he lowered the gun, sighed, and rolled his eyes, "Oh great, just what I need right now." the man said in a voice so low and gravely Xander wondered if it was natural or the man was just ill, "Look, you might want to get out of here. What I'm doing is a bit dangerous." the man said as he put the gun down and took up a back of salt. **_

_**Xander became a bit confused when the man began to pour the salt into the open coffin. He was taken out of his confusion when the man started to pour lighter fluid down after the salt, "Um, what are you doing?"**_

_**The man sighed as he began to dig into his pockets looking for something, "I'm burning a body." he then came out with a box of matches and lit one. **_

_**Xander knocked the match and box out of the man's hands and asked in outrage, "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you do something like that?"**_

_**Then the air filled with a loud scream and the man in front of Xander suddenly flew backward and into the wall of a near by crypt with a painful sounding crack. Xander stared in shock as a small girl in a ripped sun dress appeared before the man as he tried to sit up and began to choke him. Xander didn't know what to do but saw the man pointing at something. He was pointing to the matches he had knocked to the ground and understood. He had to burn the body or this guy was going to die.**_

_**Xander lit the match in his hand and looked back at the man to see the girl was now standing in front of him. Out of instinct he threw the match into the grave and as the body burst into flames so did the little girl before disappearing. Xander just stood there stunned before remembering the other man. He ran over to the unmoving figure slumped against the crypt.**_

_**The man was bleeding from a large gash on his forehead. Xander tried to talk to the man but he was dead to the world. Xander knew that moving the man might make things worse so he took out his cell phone and called Willow, "Willow, it's Xander. No, I'm fine, but the guy next to me isn't. I'll tell you what happened when we get there but I can tell you that this guy knows about supernatural stuff since he seemed to be getting rid of a ghost. It kicked his ass bad Wills, and it was kinda my fault. I just need to transport us to the house. I'm afraid that if I move him I'll make him worse. Also, I'm gonna bring his bag." Xander put his hand on the man's shoulder after grabbing the bag from next to the grave, "Yeah, I'm holding him. Transport us so that he lands on a bed. He's on my left." Xander shut his phone and held on as tight as he thought was healthy for the guy**_

_**A few seconds later Xander found himself standing next to a bed that now held the muddy and bloody man. In Xander's hand was the man's bag. Also in the room was Ander, Giles, and Willow. He figured Buffy and Faith were out patrolling.**_

_**At seeing the man now on the bed Andrew went into action of checking him over. Giles watched on as Willow started taking bandages and alcohol out of the near by cabinet. In the light the man looked even worse. He was muddy and bloody, this was true. But he also looked very tired and a bit underfed. He was distracted from looking at the man's face when Andrew removed the man's shirt to check for more injuries. His body was covered in bruises and several scars. All of the scars looked to have been gotten over the last few years. If nothing else this showed he was a bit new to the supernatural game. As they turned him over to help get his pants off Xander noticed the man had a large pair of detailed black Angel wings tattooed on his back as well as a date. On his chest, over his heart, was another tattoo of a cross with the words, "I love my Father" in a circle around it. The last tattoo was some sort of symbol on the right side of his chest. It looked a bit ritualistic to Xander and when he asked Giles he said he would look for it.**_

_**After they had stripped the man to his boxer and bandaged him up Xander was left alone in the room with the man. Xander was looking at the bag at his side and decided it wasn't really snooping, just looking for a way to identify the man before him if he looked through the bag. Xander was not surprised to see a few other weapons in the man's bag. He had the sawed off shotgun from earlier and if the extra ammo was any indication it was filled with rock salt. He also found some knives made of different substances, a stake with blood on the end of it, and a few charm bags. Then he found something he hadn't expected. Instead of one ID he found 5 different ones. Each had a different name on it. 4 of the 5 were badges to identify him as a member of some authority. So he went off the one that was just a drivers license. It said he was from Sioux Falls, South Dakota. It said his name was Castiel Singer.**_

_**Xander showed the Ids to Andrew when he had come in to check on the man and Andrew had started off on some geek rant about spy films. He had told Andrew to take them to Willow to see what she made of them and knew about Castiel Singer of Sioux Falls, South Dakota.**_

_**It wasn't until the next morning when the man made a single sound. Xander had fallen asleep but was woken by the sound of whimpers and muffled yells. He turned to the bed to see the man squirming in his sleep with a look of distress on his face. Xander reached out and gently shook the man, "Hey, wake up. Can you hear me?"**_

_**The man sat straight up with a look of fear and confusion on his face. He turned to take in the unfamiliar room and when he saw Xander he jumped out of the bed and shifted into a fighting stance. Xander could tell it made the man dizzy and sore from the way he swayed slightly and winced.**_

_**Xander got to his feet and held up his hands in a peaceful gesture, "Hey, clam down, your safe. Do you remember what happened last night?"**_

_**The man didn't drop the stance but seemed to think about it. Then he glared at Xander, "I remember you distracted me and that's why I'm sore and almost got strangled."**_

_**Xander winced and looked at him sheepishly, "Look, I'm sorry about that. I didn't know you were working. I mean, you didn't check in with us before coming into our town."**_

_**He looked at Xander hard, "What do you mean check in?"**_

"_**This is the town of the Slayer. You do know who the Slayer is right? I mean, you do hunt the supernatural don't you?" Xander asked**_

"_**Yes, I'm a Hunter. But no, I have never heard of this Slayer. Are you the Slayer?" **_

_**Xander burst out laughing at that and had to put one hand on the bed for support, "Me, a Slayer. Oh man is that a good one. No, I'm not a Slayer. Slayers are all girls. I just sort of help her and the others out every now and then." Xander saw the man was still in his fighting stance, "Look dude, you can drop the fighting stance, no one here is going to hurt you. If we wanted to do that I would have killed you back in the graveyard."**_

_**The man seemed to think this over in his mind and then came to a conclusion. He relaxed slightly, but still looked ready to fight at a moment's notice. It was then he looked down and flushed bright red seeing he was only in his light blue boxers. He grabbed the blanket off the bed and covered himself, "Um, I seem to be missing my attire. Would you know where it might have gone?"**_

_**Xander smiled and chuckled, "Yeah. We took it off of you to check you over. Andrew, the guy who patched you up, couldn't stand how dirty they were so he took them to get cleaned. I'm sure they would be done by now. Let me check."**_

_**Xander went over to a phone that hung on the wall and dialed Andrews extension. When Andrew said he would bring the clothes up as well as breakfast Xander hung up, "I hope you like bacon, eggs, and toast. Andrew said he was going to bring us up some breakfast." Xander sat far away enough so that the man would feel less threatened, "Look, I hate to bring this up, but you had so many different Ids on you that I don't know your real name. but I guess, you being a Hunter, that would explain the Ids. I should tell Andrew to stop looking. But I'm gonna guess your name is Castiel Singer. Did I get the right one?"**_

_**The man nodded, "Yes, I'm Castiel."**_

"_**Isn't that the Angel of Thursday?" Xander asked, just making conversation**_

_**Castiel looked at like a knife had just been plunged into his gut, "There is no such Angel anymore."**_

_**Before Xander could comment on this Andrew came in with food and clothes. He also came in with information about the tattoo on Castiel's chest, "It's something called a Devil's Trap. It only works on hell demon's though. It keeps your body from being possessed."**_

_**Castiel looked at his clothes and then smiled kindly at Andrew, "You did a very nice job Andrew. Thank you so much for your kindness." Andrew blushed and quickly left the room. Castiel turned to Xander in confusion and asked, "I don't understand, did I say something wrong?"**_

_**Xander chuckled. The way this guy talked and acted, it was like he didn't know how to be human but was working on it as hard as he could, "No, Andrew just has a bit of a crush on you, that's all."**_

_**Castiel's confusion didn't go away and he asked, "What is a crush?"**_

_**Xander just stared, was this guy serious, "Um, well, it means that he is attracted to you."**_

_**Castiel seemed to think about this for a moment before nodding, "I see. Well, it will not come to anything. I do not find him attractive."**_

_**Xander just stared as Castiel ate his breakfast before asking, "May I ask you your name? you have yet to tell me."**_

_**Xander hit is forehead with his hand, "Oh, man do I feel dumb. My name is Xander Harris."**_

_**Castiel held out his hand stiffly, as if not used to doing so, "It is very nice to meet you?" after a few moments he asked, "Am I allowed to leave this room and learn more of this Slayer?"**_

_**Xander smiled, "Sure, just follow me."**_

_**Alright, so there is the first chapter. In the next one we get to learn about the Slayer and what Hunters think of witches and we also get to see Gabriel. Please Read and Review. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Xander led Castiel to the bathroom first thing to wash his face and use the toilet. When that was done he started to show Castiel around the house while answering questions about the Slayer as best he could. He was just telling him about how they had used this giant spell to have all the Potentials become Slayers when he suddenly found himself on the ground with Castiel punching him in the face.

Almost instantly Castiel was pulled back and held firm by two Slayers as a third helped Xander to his feet. What really surprised him was what Castiel was saying to him.

"Magic, you use magic? You call yourselves warriors of light while using such dark power? You have no idea the power your playing with. Making deals with Lucifer does not end well, no matter what you use that power for." Castiel was fighting to get free but it was clear he couldn't no matter hoe hard he tried

As Xander wiped the blood from his lips he asked, "Are you crazy? What the hell are you even talking about? No one in this house has ever made a deal with the devil to do magic. Our magic comes from the Earth itself."

Castiel snarled, "Your lying. I have only ever heard of witches who use the power given to them by making deals with Lucifer. I have killed enough of them to know how it works."

Xander's eye grew cold, "What? You mean you killed humans?"

"Only those who side with Lucifer and use his power to hurt others. If your magic is truly what you say it is, then you'll show it to me. But if I see anything with Lucifer's power behind it, you'll have to kill me. Because I will stop at nothing to kill each and every one of you." Castiel said so calmly that it caused Xander to shiver

Xander nodded, "Fine, I'll take you to Willow and she can show you her magic. Girls, let's go."

Castiel was led by the girls and Xander into a stone room filled with books, herbs, animal parts, and several other substances. In the center of the room was a table covered in what looked like a chemistry set. Standing behind it was Willow, who looked confused to see their guest restrained.

When she saw Xander's fat lip she frowned, "Xander, did he hit you?"

"Yeah, he thinks…" Xander was interrupted

"How dare you make a deal with Lucifer to have powers like you use. You have no idea what you are playing with little girl." Castiel hissed angrily

Willow's eyes widened, "Now that is just mean and stereotypical. Don't you know anything about magic?"

"Of course I do. I've killed enough witches to know." Castiel said

Willow frowned, "Really, well, isn't that just interesting." she turned to Xander, "Xander, what is he doing here?"

"I want you to fill him with a shot of your mojo to show him how pure your magic is. To prove that you didn't make a deal with Lucifer." Xander said and then smiled, "And if nothing else it should put him in a better mood."

Willow sighed as if she was being put upon, "Fine, lets get this over with."

Castiel squirmed as Willow drew closer to him and held up her hand to touch him. As she touched him and let a whisper of her power touch him his eyes widened and for some reason tears slid down his face. This surprised everyone because that had never happened before. What surprised them more was when he said, "It was not my brother who gave you that power. I was wrong. It was my Father. You hold the power of the Heavens in your soul."

The girls let go of his arms in shock at his statement and he fell to his knees and began to pray aloud. He was speaking in a language none of them had ever heard before.

Xander stepped next to Willow, "He thought you got your powers from Lucifer right?" Willow nodded, "And he just said he was wrong about his brother, _his brother_, giving you power, right?" Willow nodded again and the girls were backing farther and farther away from Castiel. Willow and Xander had been doing this as well and now Castiel was alone in the center of the room, "So does that mean that Lucifer is his brother?"

Willow gulped, "That's what it sounded like."

"He told me there wasn't an Angel by the name of Castiel anymore. I asked him about his name and that's what he said. So, what does that mean?" Xander asked

Suddenly a new voice said from behind them, "It means he was an Angel and isn't anymore. Are you really that thick?"

Everyone turned around in panic to see a man none of them had ever seen before. He had longish golden brown hair that was slicked back. He wore a dark reddish/brown button up shirt with the first few buttons undone underneath a tan jacket. He also wore blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers. His mouth was in a smirk and his brown eyes twinkled with mischief. And in one of his hands was a candy bar which he proceeded to take a bite out of.

The girls reacted instantly and attacked the unknown man. Or they would have if he hadn't vanished into thin air. Everyone looked around until they heard Castiel speak behind them, "Gabriel, what are you doing here?"

They turned to see the unknown man kneeling next to Castiel on the floor, a hand on his shoulder. They all freaked out a bit inside when they heard Castiel call the man Gabriel. If Castiel really had been an Angel at one time then that made the man before them the Archangel Gabriel.

Gabriel smiled at Castiel, "Hey there little bro. You look like shit." Gabriel snapped his fingers and suddenly Castiel was clean shaven, his hair was combed, and his bandage and head wound were gone, "There, that looks better." then his eyes became serious, "So, I got your prayer. What is so important you had to pull me away from Vegas?"

Castiel smiled and stood up. He then hugged Gabriel and turned to the group of stunned people before them and pointed at Willow, "I have found the one Father chose to carry the powers of Heaven."

Gabriel's eyes widened and suddenly he was right in front of Willow, almost nose to nose with her. Willow squeaked and jumped backward.

Xander reacted out of instinct and tried to take a swing at Gabriel. Suddenly Xander found himself in the library downstairs. He turned to see the Slayers from the room were there with him to. He also saw that they had appeared before a confused Giles and Buffy.

"Xander, when did you learn to poof places?" Buffy asked

"I didn't. Willow's in trouble, I'll explain on the way. Just come on." Xander said and Buffy followed him without a word, "Girls, go around and tell everyone to be armed and on alert." Xander yelled behind him at the other Slayers, "If one guy could pop in here so could more. I want everyone to attack anything unknown on sight."

As Buffy and Xander ran down the hallways they were talking, "So this Castiel guy is some sort of Angel. And if this Gabriel guy is who you think he is what does that mean for us, or for Willow?"

Xander didn't even slow as he turned a corner, running down the last hallway to the double doors at the end. He stopped dead and said, "I don't know, but he wanted her alone."

Buffy kicked the door open and they burst in. What they saw caused their eye's to widen and their jaws to drop. Willow was just fine. The room however was not as they had left it. Instead of dusty and a bit messy it was now spotless and well organized. The windows now held designs of ritualistic origins unknown to either Buffy or Xander. Gabriel was lounging in a chair, sucking on a lollypop, and talking to Willow who was sitting behind a brand new table with state of the art chemistry supplies on it. Castiel was sitting in a chair in the center of the room, his eyes wide and a bit loopy from his earlier shot of good magic.

Buffy and Xander held their fighting stances as Willow turned and smiled, "Hey guys, what took you so long?"

"Um, Will, what's going on?" Xander asked

"Oh, well, when you left Gabriel said not to worry about it. I did at first but when he told be you would be back in a few minutes I sort of let it go for then. Then he looked around and said that a representative of Heaven should have a better work place and then all this stuff showed up." she widened her arms and smiled so brightly Xander couldn't help but lower his hands and look at Gabriel with an approving, if suspicious, smile, "And then he told me something about my powers Xander." the look on her face was so serious Xander stepped forward out of instinct, "Xander, I have the powers of an Angel."

DUN DUN DUN

Cliffhangers are a bitch aren't they. In the next chapter we find out what the hell I'm talking about and get a bit of big brother Angelness in there. I hope to hear from you guys and the next chapter will be up in a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the Cliffhanger last time but I had to have time to finish the plot line. I had help coming up with why Willow has Angel powers from a helpful reviewer called Kayron. I put her my explanations together so now it's much better then it was originally.

Thanks for the help Kayron, this chapter is dedicated to you for helping move the plot along.

Xander and Buffy were in shock. Xander was brought out of it when something landed in his mouth. Xander tasted chocolate and looked over at Gabriel who held up the wrapper of a Hershey's kiss. Gabriel was smiling and shrugged his shoulders, "You presented such a target with that open mouth. I had to see if I could make it."

Buffy snorted before looking back at Willow, "Willow, what do you mean you have the powers of an Angel?"

The answer came from Castiel who said, "Our Farther chooses children in every generation to draw the holy power stored within the Earth. For our Father himself made the Earth so his power is held within it. The will to do good or evil with the power given to them is the test of humanity." his hands reached out and seemed to bat at the air, "What are all these pretty lights?"

Gabriel sighed and walked over to Castiel, "Bro, you are high as a kite aren't you?"

Castiel looked very confused and said, "No Gabriel. I'm sitting right here. I'm on the ground, not in the sky?"

This caused Gabriel to smile lovingly at his brother and say, "I think it's time to sleep this off Castiel." Gabriel reached out and placed 2 fingers on Castiel's forehead and Castiel sagged into the chair, out cold, "Aw, he looks so much less grumpy when he's sleeping, don't you think?" Gabriel asked with a smile

Buffy stepped forward, "What was he talking about before. Was he just rambling cause of the high or was he being serious about the whole…" Buffy waved her hands in a noncommittal gesture

"You mean about Dad's power coming from the Earth? Yeah, he was. Cas here knows a lot about the rules, regulations, and divine destinies thought up in Heaven. Even if he was low in the ranks, he always seemed to know what was going on most of the time." he kneeled down next to his brother and with a loving yet sad look in his eyes brushed his hand through his brothers hair, "He was always on your side though, that's why he's human now. I bet you noticed all those omens a while back. That was my big brother, Lucifer. He got himself a meat suit and started making life hell on Earth, literally."

Xander felt his blood run cold, "Are you telling me that Lucifer, the devil himself, was walking around, and we didn't even know it?"

Gabriel smiled sadly up at the shocked faces before him, "Yeah, but he's gone now, and so is Michael. Your really luck my little brother here loved you guys so much. If he hadn't kept on fighting, you would all, more then likely, be dead now."

Then, all of a sudden, there was a ringing. It was coming from Gabriel's pocket. He reached into his jacket and pulled out what looked like the latest model cell phone on the market. He looked at the display and sighed, "Hello Dean. Really, he's not answering his cell phone? I'm guessing that's because it got lost when he got the hell beat out of him by the ghost of a 7 year old. No I'm not messing with you. He's passed out right next to me. That's not the question you should be asking. The question you should be asking is why didn't you tell him about why Cleveland was off limits? Every Hunter knows that Cleveland is off limits because of the Hellmouth. Your just lucky I have some friends in the area that managed to save his sorry ass. Oh don't take that tone with me Winchester, or I'll make sure you never see that pretty car of yours again. Oh I would so dare. Did you forget, I'm the Trickster." he snapped the phone shut and turned back to them, "Sorry but I have to take care of some business right now. Stupid kid thinks that just because he saved the world from Lucifer he has the right to get sassy. Now, I really do trust you guys and I know I can leave Castiel to heal up here, and I don't mean physically. What with all your close calls and apocalyptic battles I think you might be able to help him with the trama. He's been running himself down. Look, I know you have lots of questions for me. But I really gotta take care of this. So I'm gonna leave my associate with you. Just don't, you know, kill the guy." and with a snap of his fingers he was gone, leaving some very confused people

Buffy's eyes widened after a few moments, "Oh shit, the girls are still on Red Alert, I should go call them off. Also, see if you can wake up Angel boy here and get some answers out of him."

Just as Buffy left the room the sound of an unfamiliar sigh filled the room. Willow and Xander turned to see a short man in a black suit, shirt, and red tie. He was looking down at Castiel with an aggravated look on his face, "Good God Angel, what happened to you?"

Xander threw his hands up in the air, "Dear God, do all the people Castiel knows just pop up out of thin air?"

The man turned and smiled, "Actually, no. It's just Gabriel and me. But I'm afraid I'm from the South, while Gabriel is from the North, it you catch my drift."

Willow's hands were up in an instant and Xander shifted into a fighting stance, "Get the hell out of our house you damned demon." Xander said

The man sighed and rolled his eyes, "Oh dear me, Gabriel sent me to a house filled with goody goody kids didn't he. I so don't need this right now. Look, I'm a demon, yes, but I'm not what you would call a black and white kind of guy. I myself am in a grey area. I have been known to do the odd bad thing. But more recently I helped to stop my own father, Lucifer, from taking over this puny planet. Now if you don't mind, take Fallen Boy here back to his room so I can watch him. Also, you might want to update your wards. If I can get in here so easily, so could others. I'd be willing to help with that if you like." his smile was as greasy as a double bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon

Xander lowered his hands, as did Willow, and stepped forward, "Alright, I can see now why Gabriel thought we might try and kill you. I guess we have no choice but to trust you do we?"

The man smiled and held out his hand, "The name's Crowley. Also known as King of the Crossroads, well, I suppose now it's former now. No one will even talk to me anymore. So look at what I'm reduced to. Babysitting some stupid Ex-Angel who got high on good magic." he rubbed his face, "I need a drink."

Crowley was then gone, without a sound. Willow and Xander looked at each other and they began to laugh, "Dear God, our life is really fucked up." said Xander as they leaned on each other for support

"Yeah, it really is." said Willow as she levitated Castiel out of the chair and they both started walking down the hall, Castiel floating between them. When they got back to his room and put him on the bed he started to whimper again, "Xander, is he alright?"

"No, he's having a bad dream. He had onr this morning to. I wonder what he dreams about?" Xander said as he looked down at the man on the bed, "Think you could calm him down a bit?"

As Willow reached out to touch Castiel's head, a hand came out and grabbed her wrist, "I really wouldn't do that unless you want him to have an overdose." said Crowley as he let Willow go. He now had a bottle of brandy in his hand as well as a glass, "Did Gabriel forget to mention that Castiel used to be an Angel and that your filled with divine power?" at the blank looks on their faces he sighed again, "Oh for fucks sake. Let me lay it all out for you. What separates an Angel and a human is not just the wings but something called Grace. He no longer has any Grace but you are bursting with it. Putting that back into him could kill him. Is that enough information for you?" he then took a drink straight from his bottle, "I really hate dealing with you white hat types." he went over to a corner and sat in a chair

Willow looked shocked and stared at her hands, "I could have killed him before Xander." she looked up at him with fear in her eyes, "I could have killed him."

Xander stepped forward and hugged her close. He glared over her shoulder at Crowley in the corner. Crowley just smiled and gestured at him with his glass. Xander made a different kind of gesture all together that just made Crowley snort with amusement.

A grunt from the bed followed by slurred words. Willow got closer to him and asked, "What did you say, I didn't hear you?"

"Not your fault. Didn't know what would happen." slurred Castiel, "Crowley's a dick. Don't listen to him."

"Hey, I saved your sorry hide a while back." Crowley said from the corner indignantly

Castiel just laughed, "Yeah, to save your own skin. Don't need you. Go away."

Crowley sighed, "Fine, but if Gabriel gets mad at me I'm sending him right to you." and then he was gone

Castiel sighed and smiled up at them, "I really hate him." was all he said before he fell back to sleep.

AN

Alright, there is chapter 3. I hope you like it. The boys should be around soon. Either in chapter 4 or chapter 5. Please let me know what you think. I always like to hear my readers opinions. Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

AN

Alright, time for a little change up. This chapter will by told from the Castiel side instead of the Xander side. Thought we could change it up a bit, might be worth a few laughs to break up all that stupid tension that seems to have built up. So this chapter is all about Castiel's first day in the Slayer house.

Castiel awoke the next morning with a pounding in his head. He tried to remember what had happened to cause it as he sat up. When he remembered how he had acted the day before he fell right back onto the pillow and groaned as he covered his face with both hands, "Why didn't I see it before. I'm so stupid."

A voice said, "Yeah, but the hotness makes up for it."

Castiel sat straight up in his bed and looked around. Sitting in the corner was a busty brunette. She was dressed in a tight tank top and tight shorts. Her dark brown hair was long a curly. Her chestnut eyes were looking at him with a sort of dark spark hidden in them that went well with the smirk on her face.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" Castiel asked as he looked down to make sure he was dressed. He wasn't really surprised, but glade, to see he was in the same clothes from the day before.

The woman chuckled in a way that made Castiel shiver and stood, "I was just on watch duty. After yesterday your going to have a chaperone for a while big boy. Flipping out like that, threatening to kill people, now that's just rude."

Castiel felt himself blush in shame and he got out of bed, staring at the floor, pretending to look for his shoes, "Yes, I suppose so. I offer my deepest apologies." Castiel almost jumped out of his socks when an arm slipped around his shoulders and pulled him right up against the woman, "Um, can I do something for you?"

His shoes were held up in front of his face on two fingers, "Looking for these Angel boy?"

Castiel blushed even redder at her, took the shoes, and slipped out of her grasp, "Thank you miss."

The woman laughed again in the way that made his spine shiver once again, "The name is Faith. Which I suppose is a bit ironic considering you used to be an Angel. I think Buffy assigned me for just that reason. I was a bit pissed off at first, but after seeing you I don't really mind." Faith said as her eyes roamed over Castiel as he bent down to tie his shoes

Castiel cleared his throat and realized he couldn't remember blushing this hard since he had become human. And he realized that he really didn't mind it when she caused it, "Yes, I find your name a bit ironic as well. Feel free to call me whatever you wish, as I don't really mind."

Faith smiled and said, "Alright Cas, you got yourself a deal. But I warn you, I like nicknames." she then lightly smacked his ass which was in the air as he tied his shoes, "Meet you out in the hall."

Castiel let out a little yelp at the treatment he had just gotten and realized this was going to be a little different then what he was used to dealing with.

"I think she likes you Castiel."

Castiel didn't even bother to turn around before rolling his eyes and saying, "Really Gabriel, I didn't pick up on that."

Gabriel chuckled and licked his sucker, "I just came by to see how you were doing after yesterday. Crowley came by and told me you dismissed him against my wishes."

"I don't need to follow your wishes Gabriel, I can live my own life. It's one of the few perks being human has given me. And while I do understand why you think I need to be here I can assure you that I am just fine."

Gabriel just smiled and pushed Castiel lightly toward the door, "Whatever you say Romeo, now go nail that chick." and then he was gone

Castiel was led to the bathroom by Faith and had to literally push her out of the bathroom to get some privacy. After that she led him down to breakfast in the dinning room. He was met with several glares and a few rude gestures. He sighed heavily and sat down at an empty table. Faith sat next to him and patted his back.

"Don't worry to much about it. They'll get over it once Buffy tells them it was all a big misunderstanding. Also, she's going to tell them you used to be an Angel and then, oh man, they are gonna love you. It's the whole, turn the Saint into a Sinner, type of deal." she gave him a sultry smile, "I'm a bit tempted myself to be honest."

Castiel cleared his throat and turned away as his face burned so bright he resembled a tomato, "Well, I can assure you that none of their virtue is in danger from me."

Faith laughed so loud at that that they drew the attention of the entire room, "Oh man, if they heard you say that I don't know whether they would kick your ass or laugh theirs off. Why do you talk that way anyway? You sound like an alien or something."

"Well, I've only been human for 2 years and I spent most of it on my own driving around and killing monsters. I haven't had much time for human interaction. But I am much better then I used to be. I was once much worse."

Faith just stared at him in disbelief, "I don't believe you, your lying."

Castiel had to smile at that and said, "No, it's true. I never understood anything anyone said to me aside from when they were direct about it. Many a time did I ask for clarification on some reference or another that anyone but me would get. But I've made it my goal that when I do interact with others I try and learn as much as I can." Castiel noticed that Faith was looking at him like he was a piece of meat, "Why are you looking at me like your about to eat me?"

Faith smirked, "Maybe tomorrow Angel Boy. But today, your gonna learn to be just a bit more human." Faith grabbed his arm and led him out of the room after shoving some toast and fruit into his hands, "And the first thing your going to learn is how to talk to a girl."

About a half hour later Castiel found himself sitting in one of the recreation and rest areas that were scattered around the mansion. Fait was behind him and a girl he had not been introduced to sat next to him. She was very attractive and Faith said she was 18 so it was alright to be practicing on her.

Castiel had asked. "Practice what?"

Faith had replied, "Hitting on a girl."

To which Castiel looked appalled and said, "Why would I hit her, she's done nothing to me."

Much to Castiel's embarrassment both girls had laughed and explained it to him. He was still a bit nervous and unsure but figured he would just do what felt right. He took a deep breath and walked over to the other couch in the room and asked, "May I sit next to you?"

The girl pretended to continue reading the magazine in her hands as she nodded. Castiel sat down and fidgeted for a few moments before turning to her and saying, "My name's Castiel. May I know your name?"

The girl looked up and smiled, "Anna, my name is Anna. It's nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you as well. It took me a bit to get up the nerve to even come talk to you to be honest. I noticed you from over there and was astounded by how beautiful you are." Castiel said with a light smile on his face

Anna's eyes widened and blushed, "Really?"

"Yes, your hair shining in the sunlight and the way your hands turn the pages of your magazine. It was so captivating I just knew I had to speak to the woman who could be so beautiful without even trying." Castiel slowly took one of Anna's hands and looked her in the eyes, "I was wondering if you would join me for lunch tomorrow. I would love to know about the equally beautiful brain behind those big brown eyes."

Anna just stared, her cheeks a brilliant red, her eyes wide. Then, she slowly nodded and said, "Castiel, I would love to."

Then clapping broke the tension and a low whistle, "Damn Angel boy, that was smooth. I thought you said that you didn't get out much?" Faith asked as Anna broke away from Castiel and left the room quickly, her cheeks burning bright

"I was only being as honest as I would have been in any similar situation. I may have never done it before but…"

"Wait, you mean you've never picked up a girl before?" Castiel shook his head no, "What about flirted?" Castiel once again shook his head, "Tell me you have at least kissed a girl before." Castiel blushed brightly and turned away, suddenly finding the wall very interesting, "Oh we are so fixing that."

The next thing Castiel knew he was pushed up against a wall and being kissed by Faith. He froze for a few moments before kissing back and putting his hands on her hips. The kiss turned more gentle and became more about Castiel exploring the experience. They were interrupted when a voice said, "Damn Cas, we thought you were hurt and here you are making out with a hot girl."

Faith and Castiel broke apart. Faith with a smile on her face while Castiel was red with embarrassment and his eyes wide in surprised. In the center of the room stood Gabriel, his hands on the shoulders of the Winchester boys.

AN

OH NO, how is Castiel going to explain this. And don't worry, this is not a pairing, it's just Faith being Faith as I see her. She is so fun to write for. Anyway, there you go, next chapter should be up in a few days.


	5. Chapter 5

AN

Here we go, the Winchesters. I have had so many questions about when the boys would show up. Well here they are, and what do they think of Castiel's situation? Once again this chapter will be from Castiel's side of the story. I've decided to switch views every once in a while but I will always say whose side is being written. Well, lets get this show on the road.

Castiel stood stiff as a board, blushing tomato red, and looking like a kid who got caught doing something wrong. He tried to get away from Faith's arms but she just repositioned herself so that her arms were wrapped around Castiel's waist and he was pulled right up against her side.

She smiled at the three new visitors and asked, "Can I help you with something? Cause I was a little busy doing something else."

Gabriel snorted, Sam looked away feeling a bit embarrassed, and Dean said, "I don't think you were _doing _anything yet but it looked like you were trying to get there." Dean had a big smile plastered on his face

Castiel Felt like he wanted a giant hole to come and swallow him into the ground, "Faith, please let go of me. I need to greet my friends."

Faith sighed dejectedly and leaned up to kiss Castiel lightly on the cheek, "See you later Angel boy. I'm going to alert the house to our visitors." on her way out she smacked Castiel on the ass

As soon as she left and the doors were closed the room was filled with laughter. Gabriel and Dean were leaning on each other for support while Sam was trying to hide his laughter behind his hands. Castiel sighed, "Yes, yes, all very funny. Now can someone tell me why your all here?"

Dean wiped a tear from his eye and took a deep breath before walking up to Castiel and hugging him, "It's good to see you in one piece Cas. Why didn't you call us when you headed up here? We would have told you this was Slayer territory. They don't need our help."

Castiel hugged him back before punching Dean in the shoulder, "You're a dick you know that. Why did you never tell me about the Slayer? I may remember most of the things I knew as an Angel but I don't remember everything."

Dean rubbed his shoulder to ease the pain as Sam came over and answered, "Castiel, we just forgot. It's not often any hunter even comes into contact with a Slayer cause by the time we hear about what's wrong they have already taken care of it. And for you to even find a job in this town, those are some phenomenal odds. I'm surprised they weren't aware of it."

The door to the room opened and in walked Xander and Willow. Xander smiled and said, "Well, looks like the candy loving Angel is back. And look, he brought more mysterious strangers."

Willow sighed, "Are they going to try to kill me to cause I'm a Witch?" at the word witch both boys drew guns from their jackets, "I'll take that as a yes."

Castiel moved as fast as he could and stood between the two groups, "Boy's it's alright. She's not that kind of Witch. She is one of the few who hold the power of my Father. He gives it to them through the Earth. Lucifer has nothing to do with it."

The boys lowered their guns, "Cas, are you saying this is an Earth Witch?" Sam asked in awe

"Yeah, that's me. One with the Earth and filled with enough mojo to kick some serious ass when needed." Willow said as she walked around Castiel and held out her hand, "Also know as the White Witch."

Sam's jaw dropped as he took her hand, "Oh, no way, really? This is such an honor"

Willow smiled, "Well it's an honor to meet you to Sam Winchester. You and your brother, some of the best hunters we've heard about. But I think we should talk about how you handle Werewolves."

Dean snorted, "What's to talk about. You put a silver bullet into it's head and then burn the body."

Castiel could tell that was the wrong thing to say before Dean did. Before anyone could say anything Willow was holding out her hand and Dean was slammed up against the ceiling and seemed to be stuck, "Dean, I think that might have been the wrong thing to say." Castiel said with a smirk on his face

"Oh, you have no idea." said Xander as he scowled up at Dean, "Let me enlighten you mister big bad hunter man. We have a few supernatural people on the payroll around here. One happens to be a werewolf I went to high school with. Another is a Vampire with a soul. Then there's the non-hell variety demons that help us out from time to time. And if you try to kill a single one of then, well, there might no longer be a Dean Winchester." Xander finished by letting an evil smile slide across his lips

Castiel just smiled, having been filled in on some of this stuff by Faith earlier that morning before breakfast. Castiel didn't have a problem with it, knowing that one of his Father's chosen was keeping an eye on it all. He trusted Willow after all. But Dean, he was a bit to black and white for these people. He'd have to keep a close eye on him while they were here, "Willow, I know he's a jerk, but if you leave him up there for to long he'll get a nosebleed. Also, I think his brother is getting jumpy with all this."

They all looked over at Sam who was trying not to reach for his gun, knowing it would do no good.

The silence was broken by Gabriel who smiled, "I'll get him down." and held up one of his hands

Dean's eyes went wide and he said, "Wait."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean fell 10 feet to the floor with a very loud thump. He groaned and turned onto his back, winded. He glared at Gabriel and choked out, "Thanks."

Gabriel ignored the sarcasm and said, "Your welcome." he then pulled Dean to his feet and as he dusted off his back he said, "Now, apologies to the nice all powerful Witch and promise not to hurt her little friends so we can get on with it."

Dean glared at Gabriel before holding out his hand to Willow, "I'm sorry I said that stuff." he didn't make eye contact

Willow huffed and left without a word. Castiel burst into laugher at the look on Dean's face when Xander said, "Hey, Dean, I think she likes you. She let you keep your manly bits."

Castiel smiled to himself as he later looked out the window and into the grounds. Xander was giving the Winchester brothers and Gabriel the tour he had given Castiel the day before. Castiel was standing in the old library and had taken some time out from looking at the books to look out the window. There were a few girls running around playing a game he recognized as basketball.

He was distracted a man he had never seen before came up and stood beside him. The man looked older, late 50's maybe. He wore glasses and held a book in his hand, "Hello, I don't think I've met you yet. My name is Castiel."

"I am well aware of who you are my boy. My name is Rupert Giles, I am head Watcher." Rupert held out his hand and Castiel shook it firmly, "So, I hear your Brother won't let you leave. Why do you think that is?"

Castiel sighed and said, "Because he thinks I'm somehow mentally unstable. He thinks that because I lost something very dear to me during the Apocalypse that I might do something stupid, like get myself killed. He hopes that by being around what he called Apocalypse experts that I might learn how to cope with it."

"Is he right, are you taking more risk then you should?" Rupert asked

Castiel gave Rupert and irritated look, "I feel I am only taking the risk necessary to do my job the right way. The only reason I was hurt in the first place the other night was because I was prevented from finishing what I was doing." Castiel looked back out at the girls and sighed, "But I guess I could take a break now and then. It's just that I feel so useless when I'm not doing anything." Castiel paused and looked at Rupert with a confused face, "Why am I telling you all this?"

Rupert just smiled with a sort of wicked glint in his eyes, "I sort of have that effect on people. I think of it as one of my better aspects. Does it bother you?" He asked with a knowing smile

Castiel looked at him for a while and then gave a small smile, "Not as much as it probably should."

Rupert just smiled back, "Just know that if you want to talk about anything, most of us would be happy to listen. As for feeling useless when not doing anything, just remember. If you don't stop and rest every now and then, you won't be able to do your best when you need to."

Castiel thought about that for a few moments and nodded without saying a word. They both just stood there for a moment not saying anything. Nothing really needed to be said.

AN

I am so sorry for making everyone wait this long. I have been so busy with my new job and then a few days ago I caught something and have been laid up in the hospital. But I am now well enough to be at home and will try to write more while I lay around doing nothing. But I make no promises. Please R&R.


End file.
